Soul Decision
by Dream-chan
Summary: Ryoko decides it's time to find out what life is really all about.....no matter what the cost. [UPDATED 12/2/02: Temper,Temper Tenchi....] PLEASE READ REVIEW ^_~
1. One Step Forward

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey all you Tenchi Muyo fans! Dream-chan here with another attempt to write a fanfic about those crazy characters we love sooooo much! As for the purpose of this fic, I was thinking what could I write about my favorite space pirate that hasn't been done before. Unfortunately, my brain couldn't come up with original ideas, so I decided to use a familiar plot, but to put my own (hopefully) twist on things. I think that it is time for Ryoko to change...just not for Tenchi! So I hope you enjoy this and if you do tell me! If you don't, then, tell me anyway ^_~  
  
  
  
Before I would like to take this time to thank Dreamr, because if it wasn't for his great fic "Invader", this wouldn't never been created ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all related characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer Inc.  
  
  
  
Important Notes:  
  
This fic will contain elements from the OAV, television series, and is set about three years after the third Tenchi movie. Some of the characters may appear OOC, but I'm taking into account that they mature a little bit.  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
Soul Decision-Prologue  
by Dream-chan  
Rating:PG (for now....)  
Editor: still on the lookout ^_~  
Email:dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
One Step Forward  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, are you sure this is really worth it?" an anxoius voice called out, the sounds echoing off the cavern-like walls of the multi-dimensional lab.  
  
  
  
"Yes." came the confident reply.  
  
  
  
"You know that there is no turning back from this." came another warning, flexible hands twirling and pushing various knobs and buttons.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"This is PERMANENT Ryoko." the child-like scientist stressed, trying to make the young woman before her understand all the consequences of her actions.  
  
  
"I know this already! Just do it already DAMMIT!" the spiky haired woman bellowed, fangs bared and foot tapping in impatience.  
  
  
"Are you sure that I-"  
  
  
"NO! We are going to do it now! I'm tired of stalling Washu. You said that you would help me..."  
  
  
Accepting that she wasn't going to win this battle, Washu motioned Ryoko to the examination table on the side of the room.  
  
  
"Now this may sting a bit, but after the initial shock you should be fine."  
  
  
"I don't care. Just do it!" came the swift command, telling the woman to get a move on.  
  
  
Sighing, the scientist typed a bit on the holo-laptop in front of her, and immediately began the steps that would change the ragtag family forever, although she didn't know it yet.  
  
  
  
INITIATING OPERATION PROTOCOL  
  
Soon, the sounds of machines whirring could be heard, various monitors showing information on the young woman laying on the bed. Pulse, heart rate, and all vitals were recorded and the breathing mask soon began to administer the drug to sedate the patient. Once it was concluded that Ryoko had fallen into a deep sleep, Washu began the main procedure of the operation.  
  
  
  
  
INITIATING GEM REMOVAL  
  
  
  
Giant mechanical arms lowered towards the exposed wrist, accurate movements gently prying the remaining gem from it's mistress. Once it was lifted from the pale skin, Washu felt a sharp pain, feeling as if she was being ripped apart. Once the horrible sensation passed, she reached out with tentative mental hands, finding an empty space that was previously filled with her daughter's presence.  
  
  
Goodbye my Little Ryoko.  
  
  
Hearing the clink of the gem falling into the power containment box she constructed, Washu already knew what would be displayed on the monitor.  
  
  
  
GEM REMOVAL COMPLETE  
  
  
Looking at the still woman on the exam table, Washu couldn't help feeling anger and bitterness towards her. Anger because she was giving up the only connection that Washu had between her, and bitterness because she knew that in some roundabout way, she was part of the cause of it. Wiping away tears, she pushed some more keys, and within seconds Ryoko began to stir from the deep sleep that she had been in. Blinking, she sat up slowly, looking over to see an adult Washu taking readings from the machines above her.  
  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
  
  
"I know that this is going to sound stupid, but I guess 'naked' would be a good choice." Ryoko muttered, rubbing her temples a bit to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that had taken up residence there.  
  
  
"That's because you are missing a vital part of yourself. You really think that Ten-"  
  
  
"Don't bring him into this. I didn't do this for him. I did this for me." she said forcefully, giving her 'mother' a baleful glare.  
  
  
"Did you really?" the scientist asked, her disbelief coming through loud and clear.  
  
  
"Yes. I've come to realize that I am never going to have peace as long as I am thought of as the 'demon-pirate' or as a puppet for someone to use. These powers that you have given me have been more of a burden than a blessing, and I am tired of carrying it. If that makes me 'normal', so be it, but this is not to increase my chances of getting Tenchi. This is so that I can live...for me. Besides, if Tenchi can't accept me for who or what I am, then I can't make him, and he can't change me. He deserves to love someone who acts like they really are, not who they think he wants. " Ryoko finished, taking in the shocked expression on her mother's face.  
  
  
Taking in her look for confusion, she smirked, "Don't tell me that the GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE can't figure out what I just said."  
  
  
"Smart-ass." her mother snapped back, the smile on her face taking the heat out of the reprimand. Letting her smile fade a bit, she began the speech that she had been practicing for this moment. "Ryoko, I know that I have been somewhat of a lackluster example of what a mother should be, but I would very much like to somehow polish up that image."  
  
  
  
"Washu, why can't you just say 'let's kiss and make up'?" the former pirate asked sarcastically, smoothing down the new dress she stepped into.  
  
  
"I'm a genius. I can only use big words, but how about it? Is it possible that we can ever be mother and daughter again?" Ryoko could hear the hope that her mother held for a reconciliation between them, and decided to meet her half-way.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Washu. How about we take it one step at a time and see what happens, okay?" Ryoko asked, placing a tentative hand on Washu's shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze. Knowing that was going to have to work for now, she nodded in agreement. Thinking of another important topic, she asked, "So, are you going to tell anyone goodbye?"  
  
  
Shaking her head, Ryoko looks down to avoid the probing look being thrown in her direction. "I've already taken care of that."   
  
  
"Well, I guess there isn't anything stopping you...." the redhead replied softly, her shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
  
Trying to comfort the distraught woman, Ryoko touched the sleeve of the mad scientist, not sure how to "Washu...Mom. Don't cry."   
  
  
  
"Why shouldn't I?!?!? Why do I always have to lose my children?!?" she exploded, shrugging the hand off in her anger.  
  
  
Not wanting to make the situation any worse, Ryoko took a calming breath and patiently replied, "Wa...Mom. You're not losing me. The reason I have to do this is because I have to find myself. I can't define what I am by other people anymore. Ryoko has to define Ryoko." she explained, determination lacing her tone.  
  
  
"You're right."   
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
"You better or I'll turn you into a kappa!", the woman warned sternly, her eyes shining with a mixture of mirth and sadness. Turning serious again she asked her daughter, "Do you have everything I gave you? Money? I.D?"  
  
  
"For the thousandth time Washu, I got it. Anyway, I think it's time I get going before everyone gets up."  
  
  
"Ryoko, before you go, I want you to know two things."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I love you and you have made me very proud." she said steadily, trying hard not to breakdown in front of her daughter.  
  
  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Ryoko genuinely smiled at the woman who brought her into this world and replied with sincere words of her own.  
  
  
  
  
"I know Mom. I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that, the Infamous Space Pirate Ryoko left everything behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later at Narita International Airport in Tokyo, A handsome man stood in front of a gate watching the crowds of people for the person that he held a ticket for.  
  
  
Jaden Tanaka, son of Japanese CEO Hiroshi Tanaka and English scientist Kathrine James, is a successful young man in his own right. At the age of twenty-four, he already owns an image consulting firm and is returning to England after an extended vacation of visiting his father's family. Visiting the Japanese countryside had been a great experience for Jaden, not because of the fresh air and natuaral beauty, but for the people that he met...well one person in particular.  
  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he notices a familiar head of cyan and begins to smile, happy that the woman he had been thinking about since he met her, didn't change her mind.  
  
  
Smiling, he met her a few feet away and gave her a brief hug. "Hi."   
  
"Hey." the woman said, returning the embrace and giving him a small smile in return.  
  
Stepping back a bit, he looked at the young woman in front of him and said, "I'm glad to see you made it. After you running off the other day, I thought that you wouldn't take me up on my offer."  
  
Lifting her gaze to his, she replied hurriedly, "No...I just had to settle some personal matters, but if you don't want me to go-"  
  
  
"No no no! I didn't mean that! I want you to come with me, but I don't want you to go if you're going to have regrets." he explained, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, steering her to the departure gate.  
  
  
Handing the tickets over to the agent, they were both allowed to board and escorted to the first-class section of the plane. After being shown their seats, they both went through the regular procedures of preparing for takeoff.   
  
  
"Well then, I say we get comfortable. It's a long eighteen hours to London." the man said, smiling at the way his companion was yawning.  
  
  
Before closing her eyes, she shifted in her seat, glancing at the man beside her. "Jaden, if I haven't said it before, thank you."  
  
  
Reaching across, he grabbed the hand closest to him and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Not a problem, Rei. Now get some sleep. Dark circles under your eyes doesn't suit you."   
  
  
"Okay." and with those words fell asleep, knowing that when she woke up, she would be someone new and with this new life she would become the person that she had played for these past few weeks with the man sitting beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoshishiro Rei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc......  
  
  
  
I know that with my first Tenchi fic I wasn't sure if I was going to add more to it, but I know I will with this one! I always thought it would be great for Ryoko to explore possibilities other than marrying Tenchi and I hope that is what I can portray in this fic. Now, I'm sure our favorite couple will end up together, but be prepared for a lot of drama to come your way. 


	2. Retraction Reaction

Author's Notes:  
  
I can't believe that this has been so well-received! I was a bit worried and had even purchased some flame-retartant clothes for the flames I was sure to get, but thankfully there hasn't been a need as of yet. By the way, I would like to thank Red XIV, Saffire Phoenix, Buggyness, Dragon Demon, MoonFairy, and Jyl for their kind comments and suggestions! Thank you sooo much!! Now, I hope that I get more feedback with this chapter, but even if I don't, I hope you enjoy it anyway ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all related characters are the property of Pioneer and AIC Entertainment.  
  
"dialogue" /thoughts/ location  
  
By the way, I want to apologize for the formatting probs, but I don't know how to fix it .  
  
Soul Decision 1/? by Dream-chan Rating: PG Editor:still looking...*s* Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Retraction Reaction  
  
  
  
With soft sunlight spilling over the horizon, morning made itself known to the people of Okayama prefecture. In the country on the outskirts of Kurishiki, there is a legendary Shinto shrine called the Masaki Shrine. It is said that a magical battle between good versus evil took place there and that even a demon sleeps in the cave near the shrine.  
  
However, if one was to journey further into the woods surrounding the shrine, they would come upon a lake with a magnificent tree standing as a sentry in the center, it's wide trunk surrounded by prayers and wishes of those that come to the shrine. On the otherside of the lake, there stood a three-story house that seemed to jump from the pages of an architectual digest, it's unique qualities reflecting the people that lived there.  
  
Looking through a set of balcony doors, we spy a young man waking up to start a new day. Opening one eye cautiously, the young man was suprised to see that the air above him was unoccupied, as it has been for the past few weeks. Not wanting to dwell on why this was, he quickly put on an outfit of a t-shirt and old sweats. Opening his bedroom door, he was assaulted by the wonderful smells coming from downstairs, which meant that breakfast was almost ready. Closing his door, he made his way downstairs, taking a quick glance at the rafter near the ceiling. Finding it empty, he frowned and resolved that he would talk to Ryoko after breakfast. Something had to be wrong and truthfully he was getting worried by her distancing behavior.  
  
After his normal morning greeting to Sasami, Tenchi walked over to the dining area and was surprised to see everyone seated at table, besides Ryoko, which wasn't all that unusual considering she could be a heavy sleeper.  
  
Saying good morning to everyone present, he kneeled down at the low table, prepared to partake in the first meal of the day. Hoping not to stir up any trouble, he asked the innocent question "Has anyone seen Ryoko this morning?"  
  
"Yes." came the quiet response from the scientist, who was now back in her child form, rearranging pieces of fish around her plate.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked anxiously, his insides twisting at the possibilities of what happened to the erstwhile pirate. With Ryoko, anything could be possible.  
  
"Gone."  
  
Something about the way Washu said that one word, put Tenchi on alert that something was deifinitely up with the missing pirate and it wasn't good. Before he could voice his concerns, another family member decided to throw in their opinion.  
  
"Where did that demon go? Only she would get up early to avoid chores." Aeka muttered, taking small portions from the platter on the table.  
  
Ignoring the sarcastic remark from the princess, he asked Washu, "Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean Washu? I thought you knew everything!" came the excited squeal from Kuramitsu Mihoshi, First Class Galaxy Police Detective and first class ditz.  
  
Counting slowly to ten, Washu took deep breaths hoping that the violent urge to do something to Mihoshi would pass.  
  
Turning away from the oblivious blonde woman, she directed her hard gaze to the young man across from her. "To answer your question Tenchi. The reason I don't know is because she didn't tell me."  
  
"What about your telepathic link?" he pressed urgently, desperate for any connection to the former space pirate...no matter how small.  
  
"It's been blocked...by me."  
  
He could tell that what she had done was not by choice, but the anger inside didn't care who got attacked, and Washu had just become the prime target.  
  
  
  
"Why would you do that?!?!?!??" came the explosive question, shocking everyone at seeing the anger enamating from Tenchi.  
  
"She asked me to." came the simple reply, doing nothing to quell the questions the boy had.  
  
"Why?" he asked harshly, thinking that maybe the tension between mother and daughter had reached a breaking point and snapped.  
  
"For reasons that you will find in the letter that she left for all of you. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my lab." and with that, Washu escaped to the cold dark sanctuary, allowing her tears to flow in private.  
  
Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Tenchi got up from the table and ran up to his room, looking for any sign of the letter that Washu mentioned. Glancing over at his desk, he spied an envelope and with quick movements snatched it and ripped it open, fear doubling after each word read...  
  
  
  
Dearest Tenchi and Everyone,  
  
As I am writing this, I can't believe that I am taking the coward's way out, but it has to be this way if I am to do what I have to do. I know that this is sounding a little strange coming from the rude, obnoxious, arrogant person that I am, but I came to realize that I have to strike out on my own. Not as the Infamous Space Pirate Ryoko....just Ryoko. I can truthfully say that I am going to miss all of you (even Aeka) and I want to thank you for being the family that I needed for so long. Please don't bug Washu to find me or anything. When I am ready to come back I will. So, think of this as an extended 'see you later'!  
  
Tsunami's grace be with you all,  
  
Ryoko  
  
P.S.--- None of you are to blame yourselves. This was my decision and mine alone.  
  
/That's it. Just one paragraph and signature./ he thought numbly, the words becoming blurred from the tears gathering in his eyes. Another person he cared about had left him behind, but this time it was their choice. She had left of her free will.  
  
Rubbing at his eyes to clear them, he stormed down the steps and began banging on the broom closet door, determined to get the answers for his family being torn apart...again.  
  
"Washu! Washu! Open this door RIGHT NOW!" Tenchi yelled angrily, pounding on the door, venting his anger out on the hard wooden door.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! What is going on?" Aeka yelled, running in from the kitchen hearing the young man's screams.  
  
"Washu made Ryoko leave!" Tenchi yelled heatedly, making the princess take a step back at the vehmence in his tone. She had seen Tenchi upset before, but never like this. Aeka added this to the long list of grievances against Ryoko, intent on giving her a piece of her mind when they found her.  
  
A moment later, he felt a heavy hand falling on his shoulder, making him meet the stern gaze of his grandfather.  
  
"Calm down Tenchi! Blaming Washu is not the answer to this." he reprimanded harshly, hoping to get the boy to realize what was going on.  
  
Feeling a tug on the hem of his shirt, Tenchi looked down to see a sight that nearly broke his heart.  
  
"T-Tenchi-niichan, why did Ryoko leave?" came the teary voice of Sasami, her pink eyes glinting, tear making tracks down her pale face. Releasing his anger, he kneeled down on the next to the youngest member of the family, and drew her into a hug, rocking her back and forth as he let her lean against him, her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
/I don't know Sasami...I don't know..../  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Year Later.....  
  
  
  
London, England  
  
In an dorm room overlooking a campus green, two women were busy trying to survive what is commonly known as Exam Hell and they were barely hanging on, their sanity slipping...well at least for one of them.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! If I have to balance one more equation, I'm going to explode." came the yell from a highly frustrated Victoria Robbins, Rei's roommate and fellow student in the struggle. Victoria, or Tori to her friends, was a Chemical Engineer major and she was fighting a never-ending battle with her nemesis: Organic Chemisty.  
  
Trying not to laugh at the comical look on her friend's face, Rei said calmly, "Well if you do, don't try to splatter too much. I'm trying to resale these books after exams are over. I want to see at least some of my money back."  
  
Shooting her a look of pure distaste, Tori snapped at the Art History major. "Well, we all can't coast through our coursework and have mothers who are university professors like some people I know..."  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if genius is inherited," came the smug retort from the other woman sitting at the desk, before she was attacked by a flying pillow.  
  
Turning around, she grinned ferally and grabbed a pillow from her bed. Without warning, she advanced on her friend. Bopping her on the head, she declared loudly, "PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later found both women breathing heavily on the carpeted floor, goofy grins gracing their faces.  
  
"That felt good."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But now I'm wired..." Tori said excitedly, turning on her stomach. "...which means that we are in need of some recreation. What do you say?" she asked, getting up from the carpet, plopping on her bed.  
  
"I don't know, Tori. If you forgotten, we have finals to study to for." came the reluctant reply, letting Tori know that she would have to wear her down a bit more.  
  
"Look, Ms. Genius, I know that you can go for days on end without a break, but my brain can't absorb anymore. So, if you are really my friend, you'll come out party with me. Besides, you could probably fail your finals and still get all A marks." she finished, giving Rei the dreaded assault of puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
"Tori...." Rei whined, knowing that she wouldn't be hold out much longer...damn her.  
  
"You're coming anyway whether you like it or not! C'mon you have to get out sometime, you can't stay under Jaden forever," she teased, earning her a heated glare. Tori smiled inwardly, knowing that playing the 'Jaden' card would get her roommate riled up. If there is one thing that Rei is touchy about is the relationship between herself and Jaden Tanaka. When she had first met the man, Tori was stunned speechless at the beauty he possessed. Chestnut hair, warm hazel eyes, caramel skin, toothpaste smile, lethal body combined with a charasmatic personality, he was a man that made women think dangerous thoughts, But noticing the looks he was throwing towards Rei, she decided she had better chance getting a date with Prince William.  
  
Now if only she could get her oblivious friend to notice and to forget about that person who hurt her in the past. Now Rei has never came right out and told Tori that her heart been broken, but she wasn't stupid. After seeing how she interacted with Jaden and the rest of the male population at Brighton, she deduced that her friend had been burned, and had no wish to repeat the experience.  
  
But Victoria Robbins never gave up when it came to her friends, and come hell or high water she would see Rei happy with the guy of her dreams.  
  
Even if she had to pound some sense into her to recognize this fact.  
  
"I told you enough times that Jaden and I are just friends. Nothing more. Besides, he's too busy nowadays with his new position and all..." she mumbled, getting up, brushing off the bits of carpet that had come loose during their heated pillow battle.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about his father's passing. Is everything fine now?" Tori asked softly, wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders.  
  
"If you consider working twenty hour days fine, then I guess it is."  
  
"That rough, huh?" came the soft inquiry, concern laced in her words.  
  
Nodding her head in reply, she remembered the tired figure she saw during their weekly visits. Thinking about it, it seemed that the carefree man she had met a year ago in Okayama was slowly slipping transforming into a shell she wasn't sure she could break through, but for the man that helped her repress her demons, she would try to exorcise his.  
  
"But really you should get out more, meet some people. Who knows, you might even find your soulmate."  
  
"Yeah right." she muttered bitterly, the other woman's words bringing up memories best left forgotten. Pushing the past back where it belonged, she gave her head a brisk shake, she concentrated on the present situation.  
  
"Fine! You talked me into it. I'll go with you, but on one condition..." she smirked, baiting her friend with the finesse of a seasoned fisherman.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't wear that disco ball you call a dress." she teased, reminding Tori of her one outfit that earned her citation from the Fashion Police.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"And don't you forget it." she replied saucily, her golden eyes gleaming with mischief and together the duo started to get ready to make a detour on the road of scholarly achievement and live life for a few hours.  
  
  
  
Okayama Prefecture, Japan  
  
"TENCHI! The letter you've been waiting for is HERE!!! Hurry up!" a blue- haired pre-teen called up the stairs, waving an envelope above her head.  
  
"Coming!" came the answering shout, quick footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
During his last semester of college, Tenchi decided to sign up from a program that would allow students to travel through Europe, learning about the numerous cultures that were native to that part of the world. He figured that after visiting other worlds in outer space, it would make sense to learn more about the countries on his home planet. Taking the letter from Sasami, he carefully opened and unfolded the letter.  
  
Watching his face for any reaction, Aeka asked expectantly, "Is it happy news Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"I...made it...I got accepted..." the young man slowly smiled, not believing what the piece of paper was saying.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL Tenchi!" the younger girl exclaimed, giving him a fierce hug that her mother would have been proud of. Hearing Tenchi begin to gasp a bit, Sasami backed up, smiling shyly.  
  
Getting his breath back, he was soon given a hearty clap on the back by his father, pride shining through the square frames.  
  
"I knew you could do it son. Your mother would be so proud of you right now..."  
  
"I know Dad."  
  
"So, when do you leave?" Sasami asked, a fleeting look of loss crossing her delicate features.  
  
"Not for another three months, so I still have time to spend with you all." he smiled brightly, lifting the spirits of the women gathered around him.  
  
"Well, I think this calls for a celebration! How about we all give Sasami a night off and go into town for dinner?" he suggested happily, grinning at his son.  
  
Not wanting a big deal to be made out of this, Tenchi tried to interject his opinion. "Dad-"  
  
"I don't want to hear another word about it. Hey, we might even get Washu to come with us." his father pressed on, although everyone there knowing that was a dim possibility. Ever since Ryoko's leaving and his tantrum, the self-proclaimed genius became even more reclusive, sometimes not making any contact with the family for days on end. It seemed the only person to reach her was Sasami and sometimes that wasn't guaranteed.  
  
Seeing the hopeful expression on his father's face, Tenchi decided to not disappoint him. "Thanks dad. If you don't mind, I'll take a shower before we go." and with that he made his way back up the stairs.  
  
Minutes later, Tenchi was enjoying the sensation of hot water flowing over his skin. Being in the shower like this always used to relax him...well until Ryoko showed up.  
  
"Ryoko..." he sighed, letting the sadness that he held in daily come forth.  
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the cool tiles, his mind filling with memories of the cyan-haired, golden-eyed space pirate. Of her fighting Aeka, playing with Sasami, bugging Washu, and watching over him as he slept. He could still remember the first days after she left, how he would wake up in the middle of the night, hoping that she would be floating above him or straining to hear the sounds of one of the infamous catfight between her and the refined Juraian princess. At one point, his grief was so stifling, he wouldn't have minded if she showed up in the onsen, intent on seducing him.  
  
However those things never happened.  
  
And Tenchi mourned for that loss everyday.  
  
Sure, he wasn't alone. Aeka and Sasami were still there, as well as Mihoshi and Washu, but it seemed that everything was a little duller...mundane. With Ryoko, it was like seeing his world through a kaledeiscope lens, eveything colorful and chaotic and as much as he didn't want to admit, he liked that feeling...a feeling that he wanted back.  
  
/Wherever you are Ryoko, I hope you've found what you're looking for.../he thought wistfully, turning off the shower and preparing himself to enjoy the time with the family he had left.  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
Hmm....now that Tenchi is on his own 'self-discovery' journey, will he find more than he bargained for? And when he does, will he realize what he's found? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
ja ne  
  
dream-chan 


	3. Not So Happy Reunion

Author's Notes:  
  
GOMEN MINNA-SAN for the late posting, but after some PC problems, I finally got it done. First, I just wanted to say thank you for the great feedback (even the death threats) that I've gotten for this story. I know that some of you have voiced some concerns with the Ryoko/Rei thing but hopefully before this fic is put to rest, it will make sense. Before I go, I would like to just say a couple of things....  
  
Dragon Demon: 'The Edge' is TERRIFIC!! I sincerely hope that wasn't the ending.  
  
Jyl: 'Never Is A Promise' is a great treat to read while waiting for your other fics to be finished...and yes I was one of the ones that thought that Ryoko had a boyfriend ^^'  
  
Buggyness: It was great to see another chapter of 'The Only Thing She Wants'. I loved the kawaii scene of Ryo-ohki growling at Ryoko's stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all related characters do not belong to me. Those rights belong to Pioneer and AIC respectively, although I do own Tanaka Jaden (my very own bishie!)  
  
  
  
"dialogue" /thoughts/ location  
  
  
  
Soul Decision by Dream-chan Rating: PG-13 (just in case...^_~) Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Not So Happy Reunion  
  
  
  
Paris, France  
  
Giving an exhausted sigh, Tenchi opened up the door to another one of the numerous hotel rooms that he had stayed in during his time in Europe. Not bothering to put his bags away, he claimed one of the double beds in the suite intent on catching a nap, tired from all the tours, visits, and other activities that he had been made to participate in.  
  
That hope was in vain when the door banged open five minutes later. "Hey Masaki!" his friend and roommate, Yamamoto Niishi called out from the doorway of their latest hotel room, his head the only visible part of his body.  
  
"What?" came the muffled reply, a pillow hiding Tenchi's face from view. The flight from Rome seemed to take forever, and all he wanted to do was catch up on the sleep he had missed these last few weeks. However, Niishi had other plans in store for him.  
  
"Me and some of the other guys are going to scope around the Left Bank to see what the nightlife is like around here. Wanna come?" he smiled brightly, thinking about the wonderful night he was going to spend in the City of Lights...hopefully with some French female companionship.  
  
"Don't we have that museum tour early in the morning?" he reminded the impatient man, thinking that he was going to have to perform another 'wake- up' miracle for his roommate.  
  
"Whatever! This is a 'once in a lifetime experience'. I know it's supposed to be educational and all, but you gotta learn to live a little. For this entire trip, you been moping about, only going to see the assigned sights meanwhile letting this terrific opportunity go to waste. " he lectured the morose young man laid out before him, irritated with his depressing attitude. Talk about a case of homesickness.  
  
Niishi may be loud and brash, but he was also very observant. He didn't miss the reaction when Tenchi would get a phone call from home or when he would look at the photo of his family that he carried with him. He could remember the first night they roomed together and had decided to get to know one another. Niishi had no problem telling Tenchi all about his indulgent parents and his younger bratty twin bother and sister. However, when he has asked about the people in the photograph Tenchi merely said that they were all distant relatives of some sort and that was that.  
  
Which Nishii didn't believe for a minute, but he was not going to push him. He figured that when he was ready to tell him, he would. Besides, it would not be a good idea for Tenchi to be upset with him for the rest of the seminar.  
  
"Fine. If it will get you to shut up then I'll do it, but you better get up on your own tomorrow, no matter how drunk you are." he warned, although he had a small smile on his face at how easily his new friend was able to get him to enjoy himself.  
  
"Hurry up Tenchi!" came the irritated voice from outside the room, making Tenchi grimace.  
  
"Can I at least put on some shoes?" Tenchi asked sarcastically, twisting his wrist out of the other man tight grip.  
  
Not stopping, Niishi continued walking to the bank of elevators calling back, "Make it snappy. Be down in the lobby in five minutes and you better not back out." he warned playfully, letting Tenchi know that tonight, his roommate would make sure he had fun...whether he wanted to or not.  
  
/Niishi can be so pushy at times..../ he thought tiredly, pulling out clothes for an exciting evening out on the town.  
  
After tying his shoes, his eyes fell on the family picture he kept by his bedside no matter what country he was in. Picking it up, he studied it with a sad smile, knowing that now there would always be a missing link.  
  
Taking a finger, he gently skimmed the two-dimensional image of the one that had gone astray and once again wondered how he could have taken her for granted.  
  
Just looking at the wicked grin and the ever present victory sign made Tenchi smile, falling into memories, that quickly turned into something more...as it was wont to do lately.  
  
Hearing the phone ring shook Tenchi from his daydreams and knowing that was his cue to leave, he placed the picture back in his rightful place on the nightstand, praying that one day his family could will be what they were way back when.  
  
Les Jardins des Tuilleries-Paris  
  
On a beautiful weekday afternoon, two women sat on an old-fashioned bench, sharing a picnic lunch and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So, how did your exams go?"  
  
With a smile on her face, Ryoko handed a piece of paper to the older woman. "Passed with flying colors."  
  
With a wide smile, the proud mother reached over and wrapped her into a hug. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter."  
  
Squirming a bit, Ryoko began to pull away, still not comfortable accepting outward affection from her mother. Granted, it had become better between them, but they still had some hurdles to overcome.  
  
Feeling the resistance in her daughter's body, Washu reluctantly let go, knowing that it was going to take time before the mother-daughter bond could finally be healed between them.  
  
Hoping to banish yet another awkward moment between them, Washu began to speak again. "Did Victoria appreciate those study tricks for O.Chem?"  
  
"She called herself the first priestess of Washu and that she was going to spread the word to all frazzled chemistry students everywhere." the younger laughed, remembering how her friend came home praising her mother's name like she was some sort of Chemistry goddess.  
  
Smiling, she replied "Well tell her that if she needs anymore help, I'm willing."  
  
"I'm sure she'll erect a temple in your name after that." she grinned, intent on enjoying another happy moment with her newfound mother.  
  
Glancing at the magenta-haired woman beside her, she began to remember when they were in a similar setting but on an entirely different subject...a very sensitive subject.  
  
  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
"For a genius, you have a bad memory. I told you my name is Rei now." the young woman snickered, knowing full well that the woman beside was fully conscious of what she was doing.  
  
With a slight scowl on her face, her mother did not relent to her daughter whims. "Look Ryoko, you should know by now that I'm not going to call you Rei. You are Ryoko and you will always be to me. Since we're on this topic, do you mind telling me why you chose to change your name?" Seeing the look of determination on her daughter's face, she deduced that Ryoko had been waiting for her to ask that question.  
  
"I thought we went over all this..." Ryoko replied, her irritation increasing, her voice becoming strained.  
  
"Yes, we have but I think I need more clarification. When you left you said that you had to define Ryoko for Ryoko. So what type of sense does it make to do that when you change the very thing your trying to define?" came the logical question, making Ryoko want to tear her hair out in frustration. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and hoped that what she was about to say would make her mother understand the reasons behind changing her name.  
  
"Washu, as you know I'm not only Ryoko, but Unit Zero. If I have to define myself, I have to do it for all parts. Besides, I figured that it would throw you off a bit from finding me." she smirked, looking at the disgruntled expression on her mother's face. "And don't tell me that it didn't work, or else you would have installed a portal in my dorm room before I had the chance to unpack."  
  
"But that still doesn't make me understand why you had to leave us!" Washu exploded, tired of her daughter cavalier attitude to what she had done to the Masaki household. "Do you know that Sasami still asks me when you are coming home? Or how about when Ryo-ohki looks out the window at the sky, waiting for you to come back? Hell, even Aeka has wondered, when the 'demon woman' would come to her senses. As for Tenchi-" the mad scientist was about to begin, until she looked up to see the unshed tears that hovered at the edges of expressive golden eyes.  
  
Reaching out, Washu sighed heavily and placed a tentative hand on top of a pale hand in a gesture of comfort. "Ryoko, I didn't mean to upset you like that."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't want to see my reaction?" she muttered, bitterly reminding the scientist of her random 'testing' after she had proclaimed to be Ryoko's mother. Noticing the look of remorse on the older woman's face, she sighed knowing that she went a little too far.  
  
Placing a hand on the sagging shoulder, she continued "I'm sorry. That was mean and uncalled, but it seems that you are still manipulating me and I won't stand for it. Not anymore." she declared and was met with another declaration from her eccentric mother.  
  
"I'll respect that, but you will and always will be my Little Ryoko. Nothing is going to change that."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Feeling someone poke her in the arm, she turned her head to see her mother looking at her curiously. "Ryoko, are you alright? Looked like you were having a Mihoshi moment there."  
  
Sighing loudly, she rolled her eyes at the older woman's sense of humor. "Don't worry about it. I'm just overreacting to everything it seems. Ever since Jaden asked me to go to Tokyo with him, I've been a bit on edge."  
  
"Have you decided on going?" /Please please please please please please please.../ she silently pleaded, praying to any deity that would grant her wish.  
  
"Yes, and I am going to tell him no."  
  
/Damn her stubbornness!/ she screamed inwardly, wanting smack some sense in her wayward daughter.  
  
"Why?" was the only word Washu could pronounce, wondering why her daughter was letting a great opportunity slip through her fingers like this.  
  
"I'm not ready." came the quick answer, only causing anger and hurt in the older woman.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"What did you say?" came the instant inquiry, Ryoko already gearing for another argument.  
  
"I know you heard me so I won't repeat myself."  
  
"Look MOM-" came the sarcastic reply, but Washu decided she had enough. It was time to play dirty.  
  
"No. I've done enough of that over the past year thank you very much. Looking at you sad and dejected. Looking at our family become more and more fractured." /If it's not broken already.../ came the unbidden thought, making Washu shudder. "They miss you, ya know." she added quietly, following Ryoko's gaze to the children playing on the grass a few yards away.  
  
"You tell me that every time we see each other." came the acid reply, Ryoko tired of the same information.  
  
"And I will continue to tell you until it seeps into that thick head of yours." Washu shot back, not phased in the least by her daughter's attitude.  
  
Minutes ticked past, silence growing between the two women until Ryoko finally relented. "I don't feel like arguing right now. It's too nice of a day to get angry. Can we please move to a more neutral topic?"  
  
"Never better. How is the internship coming along?" her mother relented, taking a bite out the sandwich they had brought for their picnic lunch.  
  
"Great, Dr. Reveux is a great person to work with. Instead of treating me like a gopher, he actually lets me work with the art and answering my questions, instead of lecturing me to death." Looking at her watch, Ryoko sighed. "Well Mom, I have to get going. Dr. Reveux signed me up to give tours to Japanese tourists. He thought it would increase my appreciation of the art I'm studying." she explained rolling her eyes at the Frenchman's explanation. She knew that it had more with her being an lowly intern fluent in Japanese than anything else.  
  
"Well, you better hop to it if you want to get that recommendation you want. I'll call you soon, and please think about Jaden's offer." Washu implored, hoping that her daughter would take that step that was needed so desperately for their family to heal.  
  
Giving her mother a hug she smiled, "I will Mom." Getting up, she threw away the remains of her lunch in a nearby trash bin. With a backwards wave she called out, " Ja."  
  
Shaking her head at the disappearing figure of her daughter, Washu couldn't help but think sadly, /You can't run away forever Little Ryoko. I just hope that there is something for you to run back to./  
  
  
  
Musee du Louvre-Paris  
  
Walking through the Louvre was an amazing experience for Tenchi. To have art surrounding him done by people that he read about and studied. To see paintings that he only seen from photographs. Even the entrance, done by world-renowned architect I.M. Pei was a masterpiece in itself.  
  
He was standing apart from the usual throngs of tourists, hoping to get rid of the slight headache caused by Niishi and too much wine when his ears perked up as he heard the sounds of his native tongue being spoken. Guessing that it was another tour, Tenchi turned his attention back to the work in front of him, until one voice stuck out from all the others...making his heart pause then start again at a frantic pace.  
  
"And to the left you will see some more work by Renaissance artists. I have to admit that the works done during this period are my favorite." the floating voice told the crowd, the sound of camera clickers filling the air.  
  
/That voice...I know that voice..../he thought dazedly, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Praying that this wasn't another dream or hallucination, he slowly turned in his spot and followed the direction of the voice. Walking a few steps into the outer hall, Tenchi spotted the distinctive group of Japanese tourists chattering madly, but what instantly got his attention was the woman standing in front of them, describing the story behind each painting and it's significance.  
  
With deep reservations but hope dangling from the edges, he tapped the woman on the shoulder and hoped that his heart didn't beat out of his chest.  
  
"R-R-Ryoko?"  
  
He could see the instant that she stiffened, the tension in her body tangibly evident. With everything going in slow motion, he watched impatiently as she turned around, cyan hair whipping about her face. Then came the moment when he saw the one feature he could never forget.  
  
Rich golden eyes. Eyes that have haunted him till this day.  
  
Time stood still as both man and woman stood there staring at each other, both frozen in the moment. Suddenly as time stopped, it began again bringing it with it all the sights and sounds of a world famous museum.  
  
Placing her carefully constructed mask in place, she answered him in the crisp cool tone that she reserved for the irritating men back at her school.  
  
"Masaki-san."  
  
/I don't even get a hug?/ came the wayward thought, before he ruthlessly pushed it back. "What are you doing?" he questioned roughly, wondering why she was treating him as a stranger.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she mocked, giving a wide gesture towards the tour group that was watching this little drama unfold.  
  
Not wanting to throw away the chance that had been given to him, he asked her the questions that had been on his mind and his heart for the past year. Besides, he deserved an explanation for all the grief that him and his family had been put through because of her absence.  
  
"Why did you leave us and where the HELL have you been? Do you know how worried we were?!?" came the shouted accusation, freezing words in the woman's throat. She had only seen him this angry twice before and the results were never that good.  
  
But before she could answer the angry man in front of her, salvation came in the form of a smartly dressed businessman.  
  
"Rei, is everything alright? What's going on?" said a concerned voice, a steadying arm placed across her shoulders.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Ryoko relaxed into the warmth of the arm surrounding her.  
  
Good Ol' Jay.  
  
However, this did nothing but make Tenchi see red. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he draped all over Ryoko? And why is he calling her 'Rei'? It was time to get some answers.  
  
Ignoring the dangerous glare the taller man was throwing him, Tenchi was again concentrated on Ryoko, not bothering to hide his feelings towards the new arrival. "Who is this?" he demanded harshly in Japanese, his anger overriding his usual good manners.  
  
"Jaden Tanaka, and what is your problem with my friend?" the chestnut haired man spoke up in Japanese, smirking at the surprised expression on the young artist's face. He was about to tighten his hold when he felt 'Rei' move away from him a bit, letting him know that she was ready to deal with this on her own and if there was one thing that Jaden had learned since meeting the enigmatic young woman is that she could fight her own battles. Letting his arm drop, he stepped away and waited for this drama to play out.  
  
"Masaki-san-" she stated, before Tenchi cut her off abruptly.  
  
"You've never called me 'Masaki-san' before, so why are you going to start now?" he said caustically, causing 'Rei' to take a step back.  
  
"Tenchi-san, Can we do this at another time? As you can see, I'm a bit busy here..." she gestured to the group of gawking people who were paying more attention to their little drama than the Mona Lisa which was mounted behind them.  
  
"Fine. I'll wait then." came the imperious response making Jaden want to punch the arrogant young man in the face. Seeming to sense this, the frazzled intern/tour guide decided that she had enough drama for one day. Giving Jaden a silent warning, she turned back to Tenchi giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Alright then, I just hope you keep up.." she challenged and with that she turned back around and gained control of the group once more.  
  
Falling to the back of the pack, Tenchi slowly smiled, ignoring the whispers, looks, and glares (or glare to be more precise...) from his fellow museum visitors. Keeping track of the unique cyan bun he was determined that no matter what happened, he would definitely 'keep up' with the ex-space pirate and wouldn't let her out of his sight until he got the answers he wanted and then take her back where she belonged.  
  
With her mother.  
  
With her family.  
  
And more importantly.....with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc.....  
  
  
  
Sorry that this has taken so long, but real life along with other things seemed to have gotten in the way and then the plot had the nerve to keep changing on me. Also I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, but I felt that it had been long enough!! Bah, the work of a fic writer is never done. ^_^ 


	4. C'est La Vie

Author's Notes:  
  
Oh my!!! It has really been awhile since my last update to this story, ne?!? First I would like to give a sincere apology to all my readers for the lack updates, but now that RL has slowed down and my bout with writer's block seems to be passing, I can once again bring you quality fan fiction about our fave misfit family. As for this chapter, I decided to write in 3rd person, because honestly it just seemed easier. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I've cooked up for you and tell me what you think ^_~   
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and all related characters are the property of Pioneer and AIC Entertainment.   
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
Oh, and before I forget:  
  
Ryoko and Rei are one in the same person!!!!!!! If you don't remember the reason behind this read chapter 1!  
  
  
Soul Decision  
by Dream-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
C'est La Vie  
  
  
  
As they waited for their drink orders to arrive, the two customers stared at anything besides each other, both trying to delay the conversation that was about to take place, but that didn't mean that they weren't trying to take secretive glances at the other. Both marveled at the changes in the other and wanted desperately to say anything that might end the tense silence between them, so it was with some relief when the waiter appeared with their orders, giving them something else to focus on.  
  
After taking a sip of the strong French roast coffee, Tenchi gathered his courage and plunged in first. "Well..."  
  
  
"So..." came the automatic response, no other words being spoken.   
  
Soon the quiet became too much for one of them and the dam broke. "Are we going to talk anytime soon or just sit here in silence all night?"  
  
  
Giving him a piercing glance, Ryoko almost wanted to laugh out loud at what the exasperated artist said to her and decided to test it out.  
  
  
"Hmm, this attitude is new. Since when have you become so pushy?"  
  
  
Ignoring the subtle dig, Tenchi replied calmly, "A lot of things can change within a year. Would you like to hear about some of them?"  
  
  
"There really isn't a need for that. Mom has pretty much kept me informed about everything that was going on back in Okayama."  
  
  
Now this floored Tenchi. It seemed that the woman sitting across from him was just full of surprises. With barely suppressed anger, he leaned across the table and asked heatedly, "Are you saying that all this time that you've been gone, Washu has been able to keep in contact with you and she said nothing to any of us about it?"  
  
  
"That wasn't her call Tenchi, it was mine so spare the self-righteous act for someone that wishes to hear it," she reminded him mildly, taking a bizarre satisfaction at the stunned expression on his face.  
  
"Ryo-" he began before he was hastily cut off.  
  
"I told you that is no longer my name. Please call me Rei, or Hoshishiro-san if you can't remember that."  
  
Scowling, he came back with the scathing retort, ready to knock the haughty woman down a peg or two. "That's going to take some getting used to, seeing how we have lost touch recently, so please forgive me if I slip from time to time. Now, are you ready to give me answers or do I have to wait another year?"   
  
  
Raising her eyebrows was the only outside reaction she showed to his outburst. "If you lose the attitude..." she suggested calmly, masking the surprise she had at seeing the timid boy she used to know act like this.  
  
  
Squaring his jaw, he ground out, "I don't think that is possible right now. Can't you understand what you've done to everyone when you left without so much as a goodbye?"  
  
"I really don't see the big deal here. I mean all I did was take the 'demon' and transplant her somewhere else. Besides, I felt that it was time to find out who I really was, instead of living in the shadow of my infamous reputation...as the princess was so wont to remind me of at every possible opportunity," she replied coldly. Ignoring the obvious taunt at Aeka, Tenchi switched focus quickly to more significant matters.   
  
"Where does Tanaka-san fit into all this?" he asked, his face scrunching up as if there was a horrid smell under his nose.  
  
"I guess you could say that Jay was the first person to meet the 'new' me," she replied, watching the fleeting emotions wash over his face before stilling into an impassive mask.  
  
  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
  
"I was going into town one day in order to pick up something..." she said vaguely, not mentioning that it was in search of a peace offering to him for her latest offense against the Masaki household. "Anyway, I took a quick break and decided to sit down and get something to drink. For some reason the cafe I picked out was really crowded and I was even lucky to get a seat to myself. Pretty soon, though I felt someone standing over me and when I looked up, there was Jaden asking if I minded sharing my table. After few minutes, we got to talking and that was the beginning of everything."  
  
  
/So that is where she went all those afternoons.../ Tenchi thought to himself, remembering those times last year when Ryoko would disappear for hours at a time and not really give a reason for it, except that she just wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
And here he thought she was just up to something that she knew that he would disapprove of.  
  
Not that meeting Jaden sat well with him either....  
  
Holding off those emotions for the time being, he pressed on, "So what was the real reason that you left?"  
  
Giving him a measuring glance, Ryoko finally relented. "Before I tell you, I just want to say thank you."  
  
Giving her look filled with confusion, he asked her hesitantly, "What did I do?" Somehow, he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.  
  
"What you always did Tenchi-san...push me away." she said quietly, taking another sip of the rich, steaming coffee.  
  
  
/And like usual, my instinct is right.../thought the brooding man sitting across from her.  
  
  
Not liking the silence, he spoke up, "But there had to be more than that. Are you going to tell me the real reason?"  
  
  
Showing some signs of annoyance, Ryoko let him have what he'd been asking for, no matter how much she wanted to protect him from the truth. "Fine, here it is! It just seemed that no matter how many good deeds I'd done or no matter how much I tried to be a better person, when something went wrong all fingers instantly pointed to the resident demon, unless the lab blew up then it was Mihoshi's fault. I just felt that it was time to be known for something other than a tool for destruction whether it be accidental or intentional."   
  
Taking another sip from the steaming cup in front of her, she continued. "But what hurt the worse is when you would give me this disappointed look every time someone said I done something whether it was proven or not. If I thought that anyone would give me a fair shake, it would be you, but I finally realized that you couldn't see me for who I was now instead of the most feared space pirate in the universe or shrine demon that I had been. So, with a lot of thinking and planning, I decided to make a past for myself...one that I could be proud of."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you bring this up before?" Why didn't I see this coming?  
  
  
Taking a small sip of the hot drink in front of her, she said despondently, "What would have been the point? Besides, I had a reputation to uphold and acting like a little crybaby wasn't going to help."  
  
  
"It would have been better than running away," he countered, just coming to the realization that he was guilty of all the things that she just accused him of.  
  
  
"Maybe, but we can't turn back time can we?" she shot back harshly; tired of the flack she was getting from Tenchi. "Wait, don't answer that." she grinned wryly, thinking of the resident mad scientist of the Masaki household. With a resolute gaze, she continued, "What I mean is, I know what I did and I take responsibility for it. What I don't need is another lecture from you."  
  
  
Tenchi could do nothing but stare at the woman in front of him and think that perhaps he never really knew Ryoko in the first place. Sure, he freed her from the cave, fought by her side against various enemies, and has been the object of her affection since he met her, but in all that time he never really knew her or never really tried for that matter.  
  
  
All that time wasted....  
  
  
"Now that is over with, how are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm good. I just finished my first year of university, I'm interning at the Louvre, my mother is back in my life, and actually have friends that know me for the person that I have become. It can't get any better. Now what is going on with you? Why are you in Paris?"  
  
  
"I'm actually part of an exchange program for students traveling around Europe, visiting all the museums and stuff like that."  
  
  
"Sounds like quite the experience."  
  
  
"Yeah," was all he could think to say, not able to think of anything else to the former pirate. It seemed that in the last couple minutes, all the foundations for his and Ryoko's relationship had been ripped away. Taking a deep breath, he resolved once again to make amends with his friend.   
  
  
  
"Ryoko-"  
  
  
"Tenchi, don't do it. I've already heard it from Washu, and contrary to popular opinion, I don't need to have it pounded into my head repeatedly. I'm sticking to my decision and that is the end of it," she said with a note of finality, angering the man across from her.   
  
  
Knowing that it was the wrong thing to say, but beyond caring, Tenchi spat out, "I never knew you were a coward..."  
  
  
And he looked on the cyan-haired girl's eyes widened and knew then that he had made a fatal mistake.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" came the icy glare, anger held barely in check.  
  
  
Not backing down, he stared right back. "I called you a coward. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
  
"How DARE you?!? How can you even sit there and say that after all we've been through together-" /after I almost die for you.../ came the unspoken words, although they both knew what was left unsaid.   
  
  
"Sure we have fought side by side together against others, but I never thought that you would run away from us...your family."  
  
  
"Tenchi-" she tried to respond, but was interrupted by the flow of emotion coming from the art student.  
  
  
Reaching out, he grasped the hand that was on the table and enfolded it in his own, needing contact. "I just want to know what caused you to have such a change of heart. I know you told me that you had to find yourself, but why did you just leave?"  
  
  
Looking into those deep chocolate eyes that she remembered, she shook her head somberly, "Because I felt that it was time to do for Ryoko."  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I would have thought that you would have wanted to do for others after your past-" he spat out, not realizing the impact that his words would have on the former pirate, but when he looked up he could tell that they had cut...deeply."  
  
  
/Why can't I ever say what I want around her?/ he screamed inwardly, wishing there was a way to take all the hateful words back.  
  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to dignify his outburst with a response, he blurted out, "I'm sorry." Right now, those words were so adequate for what he was feelings right then. Maybe if he bashed his head into the pavement....  
  
  
"No Tenchi. I'm the one that is sorry. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I'm sorry for hurting my family, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope that you can accept my apology and move on like I have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." she said in clipped tones, throwing a franc note on the table and rising from her chair.  
  
  
Not wanting their meeting to end like this, Tenchi impulsively reached out and latched on to her wrist, effectively stopping her dramatic exit. "Ryoko, please. I didn't mean-"  
  
  
"I think that we have said all we need to say to each other. Sayonara Masaki-san." and with those parting words, she walked away not looking back once.  
  
  
"Shimatta," he whispered severely, dropping a handful of francs on the table to cover their drinks and left the cafe, still not sure what to make of his encounter with the 'new' Ryoko. The only thing that he was sure of was that he would be having a talk with a certain scientific genius when he returned home.  
  
  
A very long talk.  
  
  
In what seemed liked seconds to Tenchi, he arrived at the hotel that his group was staying in and walked inside, thoughts of rest uppermost on his list. Upon opening the door, he quickly found out that was not to be the case.  
  
  
"Hey Tenchi! Where did you disappear to? I never thought that you would be the type to skip out on a tour," his roommate teased, looking at the morose man that just walked in the door.  
  
  
Placing his jacket on the back of a chair, Tenchi toed off his trainers and replied tonelessly, "Just ran into an old friend is all."  
  
  
With a skeptical look planted on his face, Niishi nodded. "Are you sure they were with a friend? Your face looks like you want to punch someone's lights out."  
  
  
Giving a strained smile, Tenchi said sullenly, "It's just that the reunion I had in mind didn't go quite as planned."  
  
  
Seeing that the situation was more than Tenchi wanted to reveal, the prying man backed off, not wanting Tenchi to direct his irritation at him. "Sorry man."  
  
  
"There's no need for you to be sorry. If I hadn't acted like such an ass, then I wouldn't be in this position."  
  
  
"It might look better if you talk about it, and I just happen to be a great listener."  
  
  
Walking over to the nightstand, Tenchi picked up the familiar photo and handed it to Niishi.  
  
  
Giving the photo a cursory glance, his roommate asked, "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
  
Pointing towards the picture, Tenchi answered, "You see the girl with the gold eyes and cyan hair?"  
  
  
"Oh you mean the hottie that I was going to ask you to hook me up with once we got back?" Seeing the angry flush on Tenchi face, Niishi threw up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Kidding....jokie jokie..."  
  
  
Ignoring his friend's theatrics, Tenchi continued softly, "To make a long story short, she disappeared a little over a year ago, leaving only a note to tell us that she left."  
  
  
Seeing the haunted look in his friend's eyes, Niishi asked gently, "What happened to make her leave?"  
  
  
Turning his sad gaze to his roommate, Tenchi replied dejectedly, "That is what I had always wondered myself...until today."  
  
  
"Oh...."  
  
  
"Yeah." Grabbing a pillow, Tenchi threw one to the startled young man. Smiling slowly he said, "You might as well get comfortable. This is going to be a long story.  
  
  
  
  
  
In an apartment across town, one woman was trying to decide if she was truly ready to close a chapter in her life that held so much importance for her...if she was finally ready to move on from the man that was the first to claim her heart.  
  
"Rei. I know you're in there. Open up."  
  
"You do know that it's one o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"And that is exactly why I am here," came the brusque voice from the other side causing a small smile to appear on the intern's face.   
  
  
/Trust Jay to be the knight in shining armor,/ she thought amusedly, opening the door to let her friend in.  
  
  
Giving his automatic greeting of a kiss on the cheek, he got right down to business. "So, are you going to tell me who that guy was and what happened?"  
  
  
Smirking, she glanced over at the brooding man in front of her. "If I didn't know better, you sound like a jealous boyfriend...."  
  
  
Picking up her game, he replied smoothly, not missing a beat. "Well I could be only if you let me."  
  
  
Shaking her head at the man's persistence, she grinned, "No. I like you better as a friend and right now I need all the friends that I can get."  
  
  
Backing off for the moment, he gave her a probing look. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone until he got what he wanted, she relented. "Short version. My mother and I lived with the guy's family when I stayed in Okayama. We became close, but something happened. He's a bit pissed because I left without saying anything."  
  
  
Not wanting to know, but knowing that he had to, Jaden asked the question that had been plaguing his brain ever since running into the annoyed man. "Were you two involved?"  
  
  
With a great sigh, Rei plopped down on her bed, wishing that her concerned friend would change the subject already.   
  
"No." /although I didn't try.../ she couldn't help think, remembering all the things she used to do in order to get the young man's attention.  
  
  
Sitting down beside her, he took her hands in his and gently massaged them, trying to take some of the stress that was evident through out her body. "So, what happened?"  
  
  
Looking into compassionate hazel eyes, Rei responded, "Nothing really. Just a lot of talking in circles, ending with the usual bust up at the end."  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
Giving her friend a reassuring smile, she cupped his face gently, "See, there is nothing for you to be sorry about."  
  
  
  
"So I guess you're definitely not coming to Tokyo then," he murmured, the cheerless expression of Jaden's face telling Rei that he had already accepted that she wouldn't go with him.  
  
  
Thinking back to the conversation she had with her mother, she said slowly, "Actually, I wanted to know if the offer was still on the table."  
  
  
"Really?" he exclaimed, a look of pleasant surprise splashed across his handsome features.  
  
  
"Yeah. Besides, there are some other people that I would like to see again."   
  
  
"I'm glad that you feel that way. Besides, you deserve a break and maybe going back home will do that for you."  
  
"I highly doubt it, but I still need to go." /I can't run anymore.../ Out of the blue, an idea came to her.  
  
"Jay, would it be alright if we invited Tori to come with us? I know for a fact that all she is going is laying around bored at her parents' house in Kent, and to be honest I kinda miss the loudmouth. Is that alright?"  
  
  
Grinning, he said, "I don't see any harm in it. Call her to see if she wants to go and then I will make the arrangements, okay?"   
  
  
"Will do." she smiled, happy in knowing that she would have more support when she made the trip home. "I know I don't say it often enough, but thanks again Jay...especially for today."  
  
  
"I told you that I would always be there, and I will," he said, giving her a reassuring hug. Shrugging into his coat, he walked over to the door and with one last look, quietly slipped out the door.  
  
  
"Why can't HE be the man of my dreams?" Ryoko asked herself sadly, picking up the phone to call her friend who would no doubt accept the invitation to come along with them. Shaking her head forlornly, she began to dial the familiar number and idly wondered if she would get over the dream man that she had given up on so long ago.  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
  
Well, did this work out for everyone? Please let me know..  
  
  
Until next time minna-san!  
  
  
Dream-chan 


End file.
